


Hushed Confessions

by WakeUpSunshine



Category: Dickinson (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Poetry, Light Angst, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpSunshine/pseuds/WakeUpSunshine
Summary: Emily and Sue because we need more of them!!Basically just some fluff and a bit of angst, includes soppy confessions and reassurance :')
Relationships: Emily Dickinson & Susan Gilbert Dickinson, Emily Dickinson/Susan Gilbert Dickinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	Hushed Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



"Are you going to stand there all day? Or are you actually going to help me?"

Emily smiled as she watched Sue through the banister from where she was sitting on the stairs. The evening sun cast a warm glow through the small kitchen, the smell of pastries and cakes wafted through the entire house.

"Well that depends, I happen to enjoy watching beautiful women at work"

Sue merely rolled her eyes, continuing to knead the dough in front of her. Her deft fingers made quick work of the moldable dough.

"I'm serious, come here"

Emily smiled to herself before standing from the stairs and walked towards the other woman. Sue was clad in a simple black gown, her sleeves were rolled past her elbows. The muscles in her forearms flexed with each motion of her hands. Emily bumped into the edge of the table at the sight, mumbling something under her breath before coming to stand next to Sue.

"You know I'm terrible at anything food related, right?"

"Oh, I'm well aware" Sue glanced up at Emily who was leaning her hip against the table "I just couldn't stand you staring at me from across the room"

Emily frowned, a small smile playing on her lips "But now I'm staring at you from right next to you?"

Sue shrugged, she kept her eyes cast downward. She knew Emily couldn't read minds, she wasn't a clairvoyance. But for some reason, she felt like Emily could see right through her blatant lie. She just couldn't stand the idea of Ben trudging down the stairs and bumping into Emily. The idea of the pair together for any period of time made Sue's stomach knot.

"You can, peel some potatoes" Sue handed a knife to the taller woman, refusing to meet her curious gaze.

"You're acting very strange today, do you know that?"

A loud laugh erupted from Sue's throat before she could catch herself "Did you just tell me I'm acting strange? You?"

Emily rolled her eyes, taking a seat on a wooden stool next to an empty bucket "I mean strange for you"

Sue stared at Emily's contorted face while she tried to peel a particularly stubborn potato. A pink tongue poked out of her soft lips, her eyebrows were furrowed together as she gripped the offending vegetable with a vice like grip.

A sudden wave of emotion washed over Sue's body. She felt nothing but absolute love and adoration for the woman across from her. She would lay down everything to keep that smile on her face. It would have scared her if she wasn't already terrified at the thought of spending her life with anyone but Emily.

And there it is.

She was destined to marry Austin. Austin whose lips were thin and chapped, nothing compared to Emily's soft supple kiss. Austin who was all hard and rough edges, not like Emily who was all soft skin and gentle curves.

His words didn't make her world shake and collapse. His voice didn't sound like smooth silk caressing across her ears. Austin couldn't string two sentences together if his life depended on it.

But Emily…

Sue's vision blurred against her will, the room contorted and blended together. Emily was still hacking away at the same potato when She rounded the table and wrapped her arms around her neck from behind. Emily stiffened only for a moment, caught off guard at the sudden affection she was receiving.

"Sue?"

Suddenly, Emily was standing to her full height, looking down at the other woman with a worried look on her face. Gentle hands cupped Sue's face "What's wrong?"

An embarrassed flush seeped under Sue's skin and trickled down her chest "it's nothing, really"

"Well, it's clearly something. I have eyes you know"

Sue glanced up at the earnest look on Emily's face. She could see the worry swimming in her brown orbs, worry and a hint of fright. 

"Will you do something for me?" Sue's voice was barely a whisper, reaching up to grasp the hands that were still on her face.

The words had barely left her mouth before Emily's head was nodding frantically "of course, anything"

Sue worried her lower lip between her teeth, she couldn't understand why she was suddenly so scared about losing her oldest friend. Or lover? Soulmates? They'd never really put a label on anything. However, she thought she had come to terms with reality. But apparently not.

"Can I have a hug?" Her voice couldn't even be described as a whisper, it was so quiet she was sure Emily couldn't possibly have deciphered it. But before she could consider repeating herself, strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and she was pulled flush against a warm body.

"Oh Sue"

Emily caressed the nape of Sue's neck with a soft touch, playing with the loose hairs from her up do "what is it? What's going on?"

The tears that had been threatening to spill had finally broken free, wetting Emily's neck from where Sue had buried her face. She shook her head, balling her fists in Emily's dress. 

"It's ok, you're ok"

Who knows how long they stood there for, simply holding each other in a lovers embrace. It couldn't have been longer than ten minutes but eventually, Emily wordlessly led them upstairs and into her lone bedroom. 

Sue sat at the edge of the bed, her sobs subsiding to quiet sniffs. Emily busied herself with shutting the curtains and lighting a few candles, casting a warm glow in the barren room. 

But this room was her safe haven, and Sue's too if she was being honest. This was where they were free to hold and caress each other without the fear of being judged or interrupted. They'd had a lot of firsts in this room too. Their first kiss, the first time Emily accidentally blurted out her love for the other woman. Sue remembered having to act shocked, even though she had read about three poems that Emily had left discarded on her desk about the other woman, proclaiming her internal struggle with hiding her feelings for her best friend. 

The first time Emily had experienced the touch of another, the dance of love in the dark of night with nothing but hushed words and quiet whimpers between them.

The sudden memory caused a rush of warm blood to her cheeks, her hands fumbled with the matches before she shook her head. Now was not the time.

She shrugged off her woolen shawl and sat down next to Sue. When her back was turned, Sue had taken down her hair from it's bun. It now acted as a shield from Emily's concerned gaze. 

Deciding against pushing the subject, Emily opted to lying on her back and touching Sue's arm. 

"Come here"

Sue didn't need to be told twice. She clambered on to the bed and draped herself across Emily's warm body. The gentle beat of Emily's heart was the most comforting thing she could hear at this moment. 

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong" Emily stroked her fingers across Sue's back, feeling her muscles twitch and relax under her touch "but if you want to talk about it, I'm here"

The sun creeped under the horizon while they laid there. The moon had since replaced it's dear friend. It was a cold night, dozens of shining stars sparkled against the black abyss. 

Emily was fighting against sleep when Sue's voice drifted upon her ears "I don't want to lose you"

The hand that was stroking Sue's scalp in a relaxing manner faltered only for a moment. Emily shifted her weight until she was laying parallel with the other woman. Sue had taken to using Emily's arm as a pillow, her eyes cast downward.

"Sue" With her free hand, Emily skirted her fingers up Sue's arm until she reached her face. Deft fingers touched her cheek before she cupped her chin and tilted her face up "Sue, look at me. Please"

Emily could see the unshed tears in Sue's eyes dance in the candlelight. It broke her heart to see her like this. "I'm not sure where this has all come from, but you're not going to lose me. Do you understand? I'm not going anywhere"

"But I am, Emily" She balanced her weight on her elbow as she looked down at Emily "I'm marrying Austin. And you…"

Emily looked away at the mention of the arrangement between Sue and her brother. She swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking "What about me?"

Sue clenched her jaw, a sudden flare of jealousy sparked in her chest at the thought of Emily and Ben. 

"You'll find someone else"

Emily released a shallow breath, staring at the conflict buzzing in Sue's eyes "You're right. You are marrying Austin. And you will be leaving for a few months on your honeymoon" Emily nipped her clipped tone before it could become noticeable "and you may be living in his house and you'll be staying in his bed. Physically you'll be his. But this" She reached a shaking hand up and placed her palm flat against Sue's chest, her beating heart jumped under her touch "but this is mine, and it will always be mine for as long as you'll allow me. Sue, I cannot express how honoured and blessed I am to be on the receiving end of your love"

And for the second time that day, the tears slipped from Sue's eyes. Her heart heaved at the way Emily was looking at her, with so much sincerity. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't good with words, not like how Emily was anyway. 

So she tried something else. Sue surged forward and placed her lips on Emily's. She hoped she was expressing at least half of what she felt for the other girl, but even that wouldn't be a fraction of how strong her love was. 

Emily froze for only a moment before she reciprocated the sweet kiss. Sue's lips moved unhurriedly against her own, enjoying the act of simply being in a lovers embrace. It was wet from her tears and almost messy, but it was perfect.

"I love you" Sue's words were spoken into Emily's mouth, their lips brushing against each other. This was just for them. She wanted no one else to hear these hushed confessions of love "it terrifies me how much I truly love you, Emily"

"If that is what love feels like" Emily brushed her thumb against Sue's lower lip "then I never want to feel safe again"

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by @RenLuthor so thanks for getting in touch with me, I love to hear from you guys :) let me know what you guys think, feedback is always appreciated!! How are you liking season 2 of Dickinson??
> 
> I'm back from my hiatus baby ;)
> 
> Come say hi on Instagram!!: emmaflynn_2002


End file.
